plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Bully
:Not to be confused with the Plants vs. Zombies Adventures achievement Bully or Plants vs. Zombies: Bully For You. :For the veteran counterpart of this zombie, see Jurassic Rockpuncher. Jurassic Bully is a zombie encountered in Jurassic Marsh. He was first revealed in the Jurassic Marsh Part 2 developer diary, released on December 14, 2015. In addition to significantly increased toughness compared to the average zombie, Jurassic Bully is immune to Primal Peashooter's knockback effect. He is not immune to Primal Peashooter's stunning effect, however, nor can he resist other plants that can knock zombies back such as Spring Bean and Chard Guard. Almanac entry Overview Jurassic Bully absorbs exactly 1100 damage per shot. His appearance changes upon absorbing 550 damage per shot when his arm is lost, before dying at 1100 damage per shot. Encounters Lost City: "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 8 (portal only) Jurassic Marsh: Days 21-37, 40, 42, La Brainsa Tarpits, "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 10 and Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 10, 34, 44, Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 1 Strategies If you see Jurassic Bully on the seed selection, choose instant-kills (such as Chili Bean, Cherry Bomb, etc.). Try to use Perfume-shroom on dinosaurs (such as the T. Rex), as Jurassic Bullies are very dangerous when they are assisted by dinosaurs. Magnifying Grass is the best way to kill him quickly, since he takes 2-4 shots to kill. This zombie is also dangerous if combined with Jurassic Gargantuars and Jurassic Fossilheads. Among the introduced plants, the Primal Potato Mine is the best at killing them at once in groups, even when they are affected by T. Rex's roar. Cold Snapdragons come in handy to slow down their increased speed when affected by the roar. Generally, the most dangerous thing about Jurassic Bully is the fact that if a pterodactyl carries one to the back, Primal Peashooter cannot knock him out of the reach of the plants in the back. Perfume-shroom should be used on pterodactyls as soon as possible. If a Jurassic Bully does make it to the back, Celery Stalker is usually a good choice for dealing with him. Alternatively, you can try using the Hurrikale, which pushes him forward much quicker. Gallery JMPart2TrailerBully.png|A Jurassic Bully in the Jurassic Marsh Part 2 trailer along with other zombies ZombieBully.PNG|HD Jurassic Bully JurassicBullyAlmanac.png|Almanac entry JurassicBullyAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEDINOTROGGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Jurassic Bully's sprites and assets Blyptro.png|Jurassic Bully being carried away by charmed pterodactyl Jurassic Bully Without Arm.png|Jurassic Bully without his arm Jurassic Bully without head.png|Headless Jurassic Bully Jurassic Bully died.png|A defeated Jurassic Bully Fainted Jurassic Bully.jpg|A fainted Jurassic Bully Srnk26.png|A shrunken Jurassic Bully Charred Jurassic Bully (Right).jpg|A burned right-facing Jurassic Bully butteronmyhead2.PNG|A buttered Jurassic Bully poisionedbully.PNG|A poisoned Jurassic Bully bullygrimrose.PNG|An armless Jurassic Bully getting dragged into the ground by Grimrose JurassicBullyWearingClothesSuperBrainzPvZH.jpg|Jurassic Bully wearing a costume JB_Dragged.jpeg|Jurassic Bully being dragged by a pterodactyl ThreeJurassicBulliesontheSeedSelection.jpg|Three Jurassic Bullies on the seed selection (rare) JurassicBullyinLostCity.jpg|Jurassic Bully in Lost City Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 - New zombie Jurassic Bully - Jurassic Marsh Day 21 (Ep.357)|By Trivia *He shares his body structure and animations with Arcade Zombie, Troglobite, Octo Zombie, and Jurassic Rockpuncher. He also shares his walking animation with the aforementioned zombies as well as MC Zom-B. He is the only one of them that cannot instantly kill or disable a plant. *When he dies, the player can hear sounds made by Troglobite when pushing frozen blocks. This is likely an error. *According to Penny, he is simply too stupid to "observe typical physics," which is the reason why he is immune to Primal Peashooter's knockback effect. **Despite this, other plants that can push back zombies can still push him back. *He is called "Bully Zombie" in the Travel Log and in the "Jurassic Marsh Devs Diary Part 2" video. **This is shared with other zombies who have their names incorrectly spelled in the Travel Log, such as MC Zom-B and Pianist Zombie. *Although he only has "Dense" toughness in-game, the Almanac says his toughness is machined. This is most likely an error. *His bone in his beard may be a reference to Sideshow Mel from The Simpsons. See also *Jurassic Rockpuncher *Primal Peashooter *Octo Zombie *Troglobite *Arcade Zombie ru:Юрский громила Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) encountered zombies